9 Wives
by Shmendrick
Summary: We all know Old Deuteronomy had 9 wives, well here are their stories. Please read and reveiw. Some very random pairings.
1. Grizabella

**Please review this, it's kind of random but it's just a thought I had once. Some of the pairings are slightly odd. **

Grizabella: _Just before he became Jellicle Leader._

I had loved Old Deuteronomy since we were both kittens, of course he wasn't Old Deuteronomy then, he was just Deuteronomy. My sister Jennyanydots tried to warn me off him but I thought she was jealous, my love was destined to be the Jellicle Leader while hers was a stuck-up cat living on St. James Street. Everyone loves and sings about him but to be honest I found him boring and arrogant. My love was kind and caring, everything I wanted in a tom. He would be great one day and when he was I would be there with him sharing in his greatness. The Jellicle tribe would become strong and be more powerful than any other tribe in London. I didn't tell him my plans not yet, I knew how to wait everything I wanted I got. Even then they were calling me Grizabella the Glamour cat. That annoyed my sister even more, the others called her The Gumbie Cat.

When I stepped forward to do the Mating Dance he stepped forwards with me. I felt like I was flying that night. All my dreams were finally coming true. I had everything I could ever want: youth, beauty, love and power.

Then his father died. He took over as Jellicle Leader, I began to instigate my plans for the Jellicles and he didn't like it. We began to argue more and more. Then I discovered I was pregnant. That was not part of my plans. He, however, was delighted. I realised this could be a good way of keeping him with me. After what felt like forever I finally gave birth. Deuteronomy was delighted, now he had a kitten who could take over after him. I named him Macavity. I still don't know where he got his conjuring powers from.

After Macavity's birth I carried on trying to instigate my plans for the Jellicles but Deuteronomy wouldn't listen to me. He kept telling me to look after Macavity. Every time I tried to do something he would stop me. Eventually I told him to stop telling me what to do, he said the well-being of the Jellicles mattered more to him than my personal quest for power. I walked out of there with Macavity in my arms the day he said that. I can make my own way in life. I don't need him. Neither does Macavity. These kittys can fend for themselves.


	2. Jellylorum

**Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top.**

I always believed Grizabella got everything she deserved but looking back now I don't believe that. When I think about how he was with me maybe just maybe she wasn't as bad as the stories say. Maybe. I'm still not sure. Her sister never talks about her and he isn't saying anything. I was chosen to be his mate after Grizabella left. He didn't ask me though. He just expected me to be fine with it.

It was the night of the Jellicle Ball and the music had changed to signal the start of the mating dance, Gus the Theatre Cat was stepping towards me when I felt a pair of paws pull me away. He set me down next to him on the tyre then continued watching the mating dance. Jennyanydots and Bustopher Jones were dancing believe it or not that cat used to be incredibly graceful before he moved to St. James' Street. I tried to stand, to go to my chosen mate: Gus The Theatre Cat but he stopped me.

"Don't concern yourself with him. You have been chosen for a far greater honour now. You will become the mate of the Jellicle Leader."

I sat back down calmly but inside I was furious. Who was he to stop me mating with who I chose? I sighed as I realised that refusing the Jellicle Leader would probably be a bad idea. I sighed and resigned myself to the life that would now be mine, at least until he tired of me and chased after another queen whom he loved more than me. He wrapped one arm round my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. I went rigid but then went limp relaxing against him as though I was happy to be there. I got very good at acting soon.

Well I soon had his child, a son. He would grow up big and strong Deuteronomy claimed. He was certainly big enough at birth. Strangely enough I felt no emotion towards my son. I neither liked nor disliked him, he was just there. I never cared how many times he woke me up in the night but I never enjoyed it. I don't think Deuteronomy ever noticed either. He was more concerned with the trouble of his grown-up son, Macavity. I didn't take much notice of what was happening in the Junkyard. I just couldn't summon the interest any more. When Munkustrap was born Gus left. I felt like the light had gone out of my life. I gave up caring about everything.

Thinking back it wasn't a bad life with Old Deuteronomy. He gave me everything a queen could possibly want except love. I suppose he cared about me but I never felt the same way with him as I felt about Gus. Maybe he sensed this, he had so many affairs, despite this I was expected to stay faithful, he got so upset if he thought I had seen Gus. After a while I gave up caring whose arms he was in while I lay in our den and waited for him to return. I suppose I cared about him too but nothing like what I felt for Gus.

Well eventually his affairs got too much. I moved out. He moved in with some pretty little thing barely older than his own son. She was new to the Junk Yard. A high-bred Siamese, one of the ones who took down Growltiger. She seemed so innocent but underneath the shy exterior I could see that that queen was like steel. She wanted security in the Junkyard and she thought she knew who to get it. Her own race had driven her away fearing her powers so she sought shelter with us. By the time she came I was searching for any excuse to leave him but it was him who left me. I moved in with Gus who had waited faithfully for me all this time. I loved him more for that. He seemed to have aged while I was with Old Deuteronomy and he never was the same as before but he told that when I was pulled away from him at the mating dance it had broken his heart. It had broken mine.


	3. Tantomile

**Just a quick explanation, all the stories are being told about a month after the Jellicle ball in the film which happens once a year and is how the Jellicles measure time. Grizabella's story started 30 Jellicle balls(30 years) before the film Jellicle ball making Macavity 30 years old. Jellylorum's story's started 5 Jellicle balls after Grizabella's story started so 25 years ago. Tantomile arrived at the Junk yard just before the Jellicle ball where Gus the Theatre Cat and Jellylorum got back together. When it says things like "a year ago," it means a year before the story starts so in Tantomile's case when she says a year ago she means 26 years ago as that would make it the year before her story begins. Sorry if you don't understand it but when I read it through I realized that it could get confusing as to when things happened so this seemed like the best way to explain it. Also thank you to musicalgal3, bluebubbleschica and Mistoffolees'girl89 for reviewing. Apologies or taking so long with this chapter but I lost the USB stick that had my entire story plan on it so I've had to redo this chapter and try and remember all the lists from scratch, sorry.**

I don't think Jellylorum really cared when I arrived at the Junk Yard. Actually I think she was glad of the opportunity. It worked best for everyone involved really. Deuteronomy got the wife he wanted, she could return to the tom she truly loved and I got the security I needed. Being the mate of the Jellicle leader meant that no cat could challenge my position, I had the safety I needed after the banishment from my own tribe, The Siamese.

**A Year Ago-The Siamese Tribe**

"_I'm sorry, Lady Taratamelee, you can not stay with us." _

_My father's kind blue eyes were icy and hard as they studied me now as I stood on the floor in front of his throne. _

"_The council has met and the council has decided. Your powers are too dangerous. You may turn them on us." _

_I gasped in shock, my own race actually believed I would do that to them? That I would purposely hurt my mother and brothers? My father and my sisters? What kind of monster did they think I was? _

"_You are exiled from The Siamese, you and your offspring for 12 generations." _

_I almost fainted when I heard this news but sheer will power kept me standing tall. 12 generations! The only crime that merited that punishment was treason and I had committed no crime other than that of being different and that is a crime punishable by despair. I pulled myself with an effort of will though I made sure that no trace of it showed in my face. _

"_The council has met and the council has decided." I repeated my father's unfeeling words. _

"_The council has met and the council has decided," the rest of the tribe echoed. _

_The banishment rituals must be adhered to, I thought bitterly, for that is what separates the Siamese from the common cat. I wanted to cry as I remembered long ago lessons I thought would never be important and would never affect me. _

"_I accept the council's decision of banishment till the 12__th__ generation." _

"_She accepts the council's decision of banishment till the 12__th__ generation." _

_The tribe stood stood still frozen in place like statues as I bowed and turned to leave the hall of my forefathers. No-one spoke as I, Lady Taratamelee, left with every piece of dignity I could muster. _

I came to the Jellicles then for I was a Lady and I knew I couldn't survive on the streets alone. I changed my name, not so much that I wouldn't recognise it but enough to make Tantomile hard to attach with Taratamelee. I had the power to blur the memory and make the eyes believe in what was not there. It was a simple enough matter to play this trick on the Jellicles so that even if any had seen the Siamese they wouldn't know it was me.

Deuteronomy never saw through the disguise though he was supposed to be the wisest of all cats. No-one saw through the disguise and if any reports ever got to The Siamese of the new Jellicle there was never any sign of it. I was safe.

Two balls after our mateship was formalized I had a son. He looks nothing like Deuteronomy but now he is grown his personality is just like his, going after all the queens. When he was born I thought my safety and security was assured but I was so wrong. I thought looking after his kitten and making sure my baby never wanted for anything would be the best way to gain my security once again I was so wrong. He became more and more distant until we became so formal that any conversation was hardly worth having. It even began to affect our baby son Tugger. He soon caught onto the fact that we were no longer friendly and began demanding more and more attention of course I gave that to him and spent even less time with Deuteronomy and that is when Coricopat came to the Junkyard.

Well that was the final blow for Deuteronomy and me. Neither of us were exactly unfaithful to each other but I think we both knew we were not destined to be together by the end of our relationship. We went our separate ways and I and Coricopat formalized our mate ship at the next Jellicle ball. I never told Coricopat about my magic only Old Deuteronomy had known that even if he didn't know exactly where I had come from. As far as I know no-one has ever put two and two together and realised what I am.

Mr. Mistoffolees claims to be the only magical cat in London but it amused me greatly to see the other cats gasp with surprise at his magic when I knew that they were but parlour tricks and even the weakest magicians among the Siamese could easily have done what he had done. I could have done it but I didn't want to reveal myself as if the Jellicles ever knew who I was I feared they would reject me and I would have nowhere to go but Macavity's service and if I had saved Old Deuteronomy from his clutches I doubted I would get red carpet treatment.

Also they would know that I had helped to kill Growltiger and if that got around then Griddlebone and her crew, once Growltiger's crew, would hunt me down to kill me in revenge. The Siamese have been keeping the names of everyone who went on that mission a grave secret and only a few know, the common cats believed that I had begun to use my powers in a dangerous manner and had to be stopped before I injured someone.

I don't think my son has inherited my powers to their full extent except for the power of illusion which I am almost completely certain is the reason he has so many queens falling over themselves to get near to him, it is also the only plausible reason for that ridiculous mane of his. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised if he does have powers as Deuteronomy's eldest son was also supposed to have powers and Grizabella apparently never showed any sign of any sort of magic and her sister certainly doesn't so there must be some magic in his line. Anyway he got his next mate soon after me, a wandering nomad who stayed for her own reasons I highly doubt love had anything at all to do with it.


	4. Cassandra

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this one. I will do regular updates from now on so expect a new chapter about once every four days.** ** Also please will you go to my profile and vote on who you want Misto to end up with at the end of "Is That Too Much To Ask?"**

In retrospect I never should have blackmailed Tantomile. It always was a stupid thing to do. I was just so blinded by what I could have I never stopped to consider the consequences if I was caught. I should have thought my plan through more carefully or better yet been content with what I had and not been greedy and desired more. At the time it seemed so important but I can't think why now. I already had enough, what more did I need? I could have retained my position without Tantomile's "help" but I didn't think of that. I should have been much more careful and forward thinking.

I was a wandering nomad and I came to the Junk yard just after I came of age and Tantomile had left Old Deuteronomy to be with Coricopat. We met barely three months before the ball but Old Deuteronomy still asked me to be his mate on the night of the Jellicle Ball when the Jellicle moon was high in the sky, shining down on the Jellicles dancing in the square below. I agreed and we sat on the tyre and watched the Jellicles dance below us.

Old Deuteronomy was especially proud of his second eldest son, Munkustrap, who was dancing with a dark queen known as Exotica. She had come to the tribe a few months before I did and Old Deuteronomy was proud of his son for making the young queen feel welcome, despite her shyness. Jennyanydots was dancing with the then protector Skimbleshanks though as Macavity began attacking and Skimbleshank's absences on the train grew longer Munkustrap began taking on more and more duties until he was protector in all but name. Bustopher Jones had wandered off a while ago probably to find more food. Though I didn't know what had happened with Tantomile, Coricopat and Old Deuteronomy I really did think Tantomile and Coricopat seemed perfect together, like a puzzle that fits together seamlessly. They were more like two versions of the same cat than two different cats.

Our mateship went well for a few months, well Old Deuteronomy didn't cheat on me and I didn't cheat on him which apparently made it a success compared to his other three wives. Unlike Grizabella we didn't fight constantly, unlike Jellylorum he didn't cheat on me and unlike Tantomile I didn't cheat on him. We were doing quite well all things considered.

However there was a problem. In hindsight it was all in my mind but we all have twenty – twenty hindsight don't we? If only we had twenty-twenty foresight then we would know what not to do. Anyway I felt Old Deuteronomy was losing interest, of course a perfectly viable reason to blackmail another magic user, well that and the fact I intensely disliked her slimy little race. I had gone to them to learn how to use my magic better, I'm a psychic by the way, they told me I wasn't worthy of being trained by the Siamese. They also said they had better mages than me and that I would be of no use to them once they had invested their valuable time and resources in training me because I would leave when they were done and they would never get anything back from me. I didn't remember her but I had been there so briefly that I only remembered the leader and his eldest daughter, a cold queen called Taratamelee. She had been incredibly powerful but was rumoured to have died in the attack on Growltiger. I assumed Tantomile was one of the lesser mages, the ones with dilute magic blood. Something like me, my great grandmother was Siamese though the rest of my family have been Burmese and I inherited my gift from her. I can read minds though I cannot read Tantomile's mind, I assume the Siamese taught her how to shield her mind.

I begged her to help me and she refused. She refused me! The Jellicle leader's mate! I couldn't stand for that, after all I'd only been asking for a tiny little love potion. It can't have been that hard for her to make one for me, can it? Even the lesser mages of the Siamese were capable of something like that. Love spells didn't take up much energy, she could have taught me to do it instead of wandering off mumbling something about ethics and how love could not be played around with and that I should allow things to take their natural course. Well I wasn't happy about that but I thought I was powerless, however nothing keeps a true Burmese down for long and I soon got to planning.

I knew that the others didn't know Tantomile was a mage and I guessed she had her own reasons for keeping it hidden however I was terrified of losing Old Deuteronomy so I didn't stop to think what those reasons were. I walked confidently into her den and demanded she make the love potion I had been asking for. I probably could have been more polite but I was blinded by my own arrogance and thought that Tantomile would just do as I said once I threatened to reveal her little secret.

She didn't, she just sat there looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Why should I do so, my lady?"

Her expression remained unchanged as she watched me stand there and gape like fish I had caught for lunch. It was the first time I had heard the courtesy title "my lady" given only to Old Deuteronomy's mate sound like an insult and I was stunned, but I smiled condescendingly down at her and replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"I know your secret."

A look of pure fear overcame her delicate features followed by one of pure rage before she got her expression back under her impeccable control and resumed her blank look. She sat still as a statue for what seemed like forever then she laughed. It was only a soft laugh but it sent shivers down my spine. By all rights she should be on her knees begging me not to reveal her secret not laughing at me as though I was an insignificant kitten who had played an amusing prank.

"Really and what might my "secret" be?"

I stood even straighter remembering my honoured mother's words: a good queen never despairs even if an obstacle is thrown in her path she must face it with charm and good will and keep her cool no matter what the obstacle is. It was good advice and I would follow it to the letter. I smiled back at her.

"I know who you are and where you come from."

This only made Tantomile laugh even harder. She must have laughed for about 5 minutes before getting herself back under control then she suddenly stiffened. Her teeth bared, she leapt up from her position sat neatly on the floor to stand barely 2 inches from my face.

"You could have had it all, you silly little fool. You could have stayed as Old Deuteronomy's mate for so much longer. He hasn't strayed from you yet you stand here and threaten me with little titbits of information because you didn't have the wit to collect more. If you truly knew my secret you would not be stood here threatening me with your paltry knowledge you would be running screaming from this hell-hole and you would never look back in case you saw me chasing you. It's a pity I liked you but needs must and I will not have some silly kitten ruining everything I've worked so hard for."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

I cringed at the sound of my own voice, I was stuttering! I, Cassandra of the moonlit eyes, the Jellicle leader's mate, daughter of Burmese royalty, was stuttering! An insignificant little mage could make me stutter. Tantomile inclined her head towards the door.

"Get out."

She didn't need to say more and I didn't even dignify it with a response I simply obeyed a command given to me by a lesser ranking Jellicle. I humiliated myself but worse was to come. I hid in one of the junk piles until my composure had returned and I thought I could face the world again.

However when I left the junk pile the tribe had assembled to face me. Tantomile stood on the tyre with Old Deuteronomy with a smirk of delight on her face. Munkustrap jumped down from the tyre to escort me forward. The Jellicles watched me with suspicion in their eyes. I realised then what Tantomile had done. She had told the Jellicles about my request. I knew this meant exile.

"Cassandra you stand accused of trying to unduly influence the Jellicle Leader."

I nodded it was true.

"I admit it."

Old Deuteronomy closed his eyes as though tired and in that moment I felt truly sorry for him. His first wife is a power-mad pollicle, his second wife hates him, his third wife cheated on him then his fourth tries to put a spell on him. Not a fabulous track record there.

"Then you are banished, however you may return once a year for the Jellicle Ball. Munkustrap will escort you to the edge of the Junk yard."

Munkustrap took my arm and we began to walk away but as I looked back I saw Old Deuteronomy turn away his great head bowed as though exhausted while Tantomile stood and watched with an expression of sorrow on her face. I realised that she regretted this as much as I did. I was on the streets again. I had it all and lost it and I could see my glittering dreams turn to ash around me.


	5. Exotica

I could see Old Deuteronomy was unhappy, I think everyone else in the Junk yard could see it as well but no-one knew what to do about it. His latest mate had turned out to be a nasty piece of work and he hadn't actually had a lot of success with his previous mates. Sometimes I think that that he was doomed to be unhappy in love eternally. He had had four wives and every single one has left him. I wanted to comfort him, just be his friend but I was a newcomer to the tribe and he was the Jellicle leader, how could I help him, he who helped all the Jellicles?

I had a habit of taking walks at dawn before the others were awake and about but it seemed as though I was not the only one to have this habit. I began to see Old Deuteronomy in the distance often sitting with his head in his paws, it was obvious he was upset and I guessed it was over his lack of a mate. He had three sons, one who was a psychopath if rumours were to be believed, one who was responsible, serious and appeared to be taking over from Skimbleshanks as tribe protector and one who flirted with every queen he could, so he wasn't exactly short of a heir though only the middle one seemed to be taking his responsibilities seriously. I decided then that all Old Deuteronomy wanted was a mate who would care for him instead of simply using him to achieve her own ends like Grizabella and Cassandra.

I began to speak to him in the mornings when I saw him. He thought I wanted help at first like the other Jellicles always expecting their leader to be infallible but after a while he realised I genuinely did want to help him. We walked and talked together but when the sun had truly risen we would return alone to our respective places, him to the Vicarage wall and I to the shadows of the Junk yard. Nobody knew of our meetings then, they would not know until much later, then they would be surprised and shocked.

We told them of our meetings indirectly, we told them at the Jellicle ball. I forget who danced in the centre then, my attention was all on Old Deuteronomy. As the others slid back into the centre, apart from Skimbleshanks who stood near the tyre to guard the tribe as is a Protector's duty, I slipped up the stairs to the tyre to sit with my love.

Our mating caused much gossip amongst the tribe members, such as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, who had nothing better to do but spread hurtful rumours about us. I understand that I was a cat perpetually in the shadow but that did not mean I was made of shadow. I had a beating heart just like them that could be hurt just like theirs. I thought Jellylorum might understand, having been in my position once but she has never forgiven Old Deuteronomy for pulling her away from Gus then visiting the Friend at Hand to "see" Grizabella. I was unsure of myself, cast into this new position. All of his other mates had been confident queens even Tantomile though you did not see her so much nowadays.

Despite the gossip our mating succeeded, much to the disappointment I suspect of Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, and our son was born. Old Deuteronomy was delighted with his new son. He already had three but he had been forced to disown Macavity when rumours of his son's new activities reached him and he heard the title "Napoleon of Crime" after all the "Napoleon of Crime" is hardly a suitable son for the Jellicle leader is he? Munkustrap was of course the most dutiful of his sons and Old Deuteronomy hoped he would follow in his brother's footsteps and become a guardian or even the Protector as Skimbleshanks would step down at the next ball. Though he was proud of The Rum Tum Tugger he hoped that our new son would turn out like him as he wanted to make sure that the tribe would be left in safe hands when he died and while Munkustrap was next in line he wanted to be safe and have what some people would call a clone of Munkustrap. Anyway we named our new son "Admetus" and we prayed to the Everlasting cat for his safety.

Sometimes I reflected on how much my life had changed in those few short weeks. Once I had been scared to show my face now I was constantly in the limelight. It was strange to think I had a son and a mate who loved me, or so I believed. I thought I was in paradise, it turned out to be a fool's paradise.

Macavity returned. He threatened Admetus my tiny son. In desperation I exchanged myself for my son and returned to Macavity's lair with him. I will not speak of my time there save to say that I can not remember it without pain. While I was there I met another queen, a little black and gold thing barely out of kitten-hood known as Demeter. She claimed she had once had another name but she did not remember it now so Demeter, though it was connected to so many memories of pain and degradation, was who she was. Munkustrap led the rescue party and I remember his face when he first saw her and she smiled at him and shyly thanked him for rescuing her. He actually stuttered slightly as he answered but I saw her blush and knew they would be together as mates ordained by the Everlasting Cat. Unfortunately for them both that would not be soon.

We returned to the Junk yard with Demeter and I knew at once my time as Old Deuteronomy's mate was limited when I saw him set eyes on her. She was so innocent seeming despite her ordeal though she was made of tough stuff underneath I guess or she wouldn't have survived so long. I understood then that Old Deuteronomy had never loved me more than a friend and I realised that I hadn't truly loved him. We parted ways as friends, a first for him, though I tried to warn him away from Demeter by hinting about her and Munkustrap he didn't listen.

**A/N: I know there's not a lot of detail about Exotica and Macavity but I really didn't want to go into detail there as I thought it would ruin the flow of the story. I'm sorry if Demeter seemed a bit of a Mary-Sue but that was Exotica's viewpoint of her. Each queen sees a slightly different side of Old Deuteronomy which is why he is written differently in each story so I hope that comes across. I'm sorry for taking so long but I promise to update with Demeter's story by next Wednesday which gives me exactly seven days so I better get cracking.**


	6. Demeter

Jellylorum warned me about him, Old Deuteronomy I mean not Macavity though many cats warned me about him as well. Jellylorum had seen the look Old Deuteronomy gave me and she had seen the look I gave Munkustrap and she knew the two didn't go together in any way. I listened to her politely but I had already realised what would help me best, Munkustrap would wait for me, he was loyal and he would be the next leader however Old Deuteronomy was the leader. Maybe I could have chosen Munkustrap but I thought that being the mate of Old Deuteronomy would cement me in the tribe better.

I chose the same thing with Macavity, I grew up on the streets with a mother I don't really remember and I fell in with Macavity's gang early on when I was a kitten and I got lost wandering the streets, I attempted to steal some food from him and instead of beating me to death as one of his henchcats would have done he took me on as a thief. I was a thief for about a year and as that year drew to a close other queens began to warn me that I would soon catch Macavity's eye. I ignored them but I realised that if I refused Macavity I would not last long in his gang anymore as the henchcats didn't dare touch me for fear of Macavity's displeasure however if I did refuse it would be open season on me. I didn't expect it happen but I knew what my reaction would be if he did ask. In the end he didn't but Grizabella did, she asked me to dance in the Friend at Hand and I agreed. I realised that this would catch his attention even better and I knew why I had been asked to dance there, Macavity wanted to inspect the goods personally before agreeing to anything. He came in one night and watched me dance in public before requesting a private dance. The next day he sent for me and asked me to be his mate. At first it wasn't too bad but as his empire grew he became more and more paranoid and that's when the beatings began, if he so much as believed I'd looked at another tom he would beat me, I couldn't have been happier when Exotica and Munkustrap helped me escape him.

It wasn't a bad life with Old Deuteronomy but I wouldn't say it was I'd always dreamed of. Our relationship was close enough to produce a kitten, a son called Pouncival. I adored Pouncival and he definitely made being Old Deuteronomy's mate worth it, I was accepted by the tribe but Munkustrap always seemed to move away from me when he saw me, I suppose he was hurt by my choice but I couldn't do anything about that yet. I had to be accepted, Macavity rarely attacked the Jellicles and they could protect me when he did.

I suppose I misjudged them slightly as I believed that they would be more likely to rescue the Jellicle Leader's mate than just a random cat, I only realised the lengths they would go to save another cat when Grizabella returned for the first time. She brought with her a small white bundle, a new-born kitten not very old who resembled Griddlebone though she never admitted the parenthood of the kitten and only said she was the kit of one of the dancers and Macavity had ordered her to get rid of it. Grizabella was still stunningly beautiful though harsh as ever and she said if the Jellicles didn't take the kitten, who was called Victoria, she would throw her in the Thames. Needless to say the Jellicles took her in, I realised then that I had made a mistake and they were equally as caring as any cat.

I went to speak to Munkustrap but he simply replied that while I felt I had made a mistake he was glad he had learned this about my character so he knew who to be beware of. I felt bereft then as though someone had stolen away my most treasured possession. In the months that followed Munkustrap's revelation I realized how much I had relied on the knowledge of his love. I continued to be a dutiful mate to Old Deuteronomy though I took no pleasure in life anymore and when I discovered I was pregnant again though he was overjoyed I could barely care. When I lost the kitten I believed I lost it because it knew it was unwanted and though I appeared to grieve for it as was proper I didn't feel anything only numbness.

Old Deuteronomy and I drifted apart after that, I refused to share a den with him anymore and though at first he thought I would come back to him as the months passed it became obvious I never would until we were mates in name only. Eventually he asked me if it was worth staying as mates and I said no. I'm too proud to try and retrieve something like that and frankly I couldn't care less. So I found myself with a young son and single without a hope of true love after revealing myself to Munkustrap however I had one thing that I didn't have with Macavity: a family to help me. I often found mice or birds outside my den and others helped me often as did Old Deuteronomy who often came to visit me for old time's sake. We were friends in a way and I was important to him as were all the members of his family and his tribe.


End file.
